familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marshall County, Mississippi
Marshall County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 37,144. Its county seat is Holly Springs. The county is named for Chief Justice of the United States John Marshall. Marshall County is part of the Memphis, TN–MS–AR Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 269 (Under Construction) * U.S. Route 72 * U.S. Route 78 * Mississippi Highway 4 * Mississippi Highway 7 * Mississippi Highway 302 Adjacent counties *Fayette County, Tennessee (north) *Benton County (east) *Union County (southeast) *Lafayette County (south) *Tate County (southwest) *DeSoto County (west) *Shelby County, Tennessee (northwest) National protected area *Holly Springs National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 37,144 people residing in the county. 50.1% were White, 46.9% Black or African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 1.7% of some other race and 0.8% of two or more races. 3.2% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). At the 2000 census, there were 34,993 people, 12,163 households and 9,110 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 per square mile (19/km²). There were 13,252 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 48.37% White, 50.36% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 1.21% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Marshall County were African 50.36%, English 31.87%, Scottish 7.1%, Scots-Irish 3.13%, Irish 1.2% and Welsh 1.1% There were 12,163 households of which 34.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.60% were married couples living together, 20.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.19. Age distribution was 26.60% under the age of 18, 11.80% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median household income was $28,756, and the median family income was $33,125. Males had a median income of $28,852 versus $21,227 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,028. About 18.00% of families and 21.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.70% of those under age 18 and 23.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Holly Springs Towns *Byhalia *Potts Camp Unincorporated communities *Barton *Bethlehem *Cayce *Chulahoma *Hudsonville *Marianna *Mount Pleasant *Orion *Red Banks *Slayden *Victoria *Wall Hill *Waterford *Watson See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Marshall County, Mississippi References External links *McAlexander/Marshall County Collection (MUM00287) owned by the University of Mississippi, Archives and Special Collections. Category:Marshall County, Mississippi Category:Counties in the Memphis metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1836 establishments in Mississippi Category:Settlements established in 1836